1207
by greenmut99
Summary: 1207 was the start of these ninjas' registration cards. 1207... Konohamaru wasn't the only ninja squad that graduated to Genin. Follow the lives of the ninja in Konohamaru's generation as they make their view in the Shinobi world. Story takes place a few days after the start of Shippuden. Accepting OCs.
1. Homecoming

Hey, it's me, Green. I bring you, my latest OC story. I am still working on my other(s), okay? Soon, I would love to bring you a beautiful romance series. Anyway, rules at the end of the chappie.

**0127 **

**Chapter 1  
Homecoming**

* * *

There was a lot of commotion in the village. Commotion about some guy who had returned from a three year training journey. When we were at the academy, we'd heard stories about how he had a monster sealed inside him and wherever he went, he made people smile. Of course, I didn't believe the tales until I saw him myself.

Nice tan skin, toned body, messy blonde hair, and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. A god in disguise. Who cared about Kiba or Konohamaru. This person made them look like toddlers. If only I knew what his name was...

"Inoe!"

I jumped and look at the person who called me. My small secret crush, Konohamaru was 3 inches away from my face. I blushed, pushing him back, causing me to fall out of my chair. Everyone turned and started laughing. My face was redder than a tomato. Great. A Genin for two weeks and I still was the laughing-stock. I jumped back up.

"SHUT UP! IT WASN'T EVEN THAT FUNNY!" I shouted. The small group returned to their boring lives as I regained my composure. One of my teammates, Norio Nara, made his way over to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I glared at the Sarutobi kid before smiling and nodding. "Fine"

A few seconds of awkward silence passed when Konohamaru decided to break the ice. "So... do any of you know why our Senseis told us to gather back here at the academy?"

"Beats me" I shrug.

"Probably has something to do with the Chunin Exams"

"The Chunin Exams?" I say slowly.

"The Chunin Exams!" Konohamaru yells. This gets the attention of the class again.

"You may continue living your _own_ lives now" I yell. I know they're annoyed by me know but who cares, they really need to mind their own.

"Wait" I draw out. "How do you know?" You can't just believe any information someone give you.

"I overheard Shikamaru, you know, that really smart kid who was the only Genin promoted to Chunin on his first try, talking to my father and Shikaku about them. He said its up to the Jonin teachers to recommend us."

"Just think," Konohamaru said, standing on the desk. "If we can become Chunin on our first go, we'd get tougher missions!"

"It's not our fault you guys take over 4 hours to catch a cat" I tease.

Konohamaru fell off the table and onto the floor. "So you guys heard about that..."

Norio and I both started laughing. "Classi-"

Suddenly, my ears were shot and smoke filled the room. A loud ringing noise on repeat played in my ears. I was dazed, stunned. Once the smoke cleared, a woman with long floating purple hair stood among the ruble of the broken in wall. At her feat were Ibiki, Anko, Tsume, Ebisu and the other Senseis. I couldn't say anything, but I was glad because I would have screamed.

The woman began to talk, I could tell from her lips moving and a mumbled noise. The other Genin in the room looked frightened as brave fellow charged at tthe woman, kunai at hand. She took out a bonbon needle and aimed it at him. Once the boy got close enough, she threw the small weapon, striking his neck. He fell to the ground.

The ninja in the room moved as far back to the wall as possible, flinching when she waved her hand across the room. She said a few more words when her hand, wrapped around more senbon was angled at me.

When she threw them, I felt my body suddenly dodge them by jumping to the right. When I looked over, a dark shadow connected me and Norio. What a partner.

The ringing noise in my ears stopped and I felt like I had just started watching a movie that was already 45 minutes in.

"Nice moves" the woman said. "Now, let me show you mine. She pulled at what looked like a hundred senbon. "Senbon Scatter!" she flung the needles at us. Norio, still attached to me, ducked. A few other Genin ducked too, but a lot weren't so lucky. They fell to the ground, bodies limp.

Her laughter echoed around the room like it was haunting, taunting us. Norio released his hold on me. I glanced over to Konohamaru who was hiding behind a desk with his teammates Moegi and Udon. He pulled three smoke bombs out of his pouch and threw into the air. They exploded when they landed, giant clouds of dark smoke covering us.

The remaining Genin ran out of the room, splitting up with the others but still maintaining their squads.

* * *

There you have it. My short little opening to 1207. You _might_ understand why I picked that title when you create an Oc, _if_ you create a Oc. I know I said rules were at the end of the chappie buuuut I lied! Hehehe. Rules and Template are on my profile. You must review first!


	2. Stray

Sup guys! Got some characters! Wooh! Here is another chapter introducing my characters' teammate, Shiori Aburame! Enjoy! Check Profile for openings. Not Beta'd.

**1207**

**Chapter 2**  
**Stray**

* * *

I walked to the sink, turning it on so I could wash my hands. The Bathrooms at the academy weren't half bad if you ignore the writings on the bathroom stalls. I looked at the mirror, examining myself, eyes locking on my Forehead Protector. I wasn't bad-looking if I do say so myself.

AS an Aburame, most people thought you'd be covered up, forgettable. I was the opposite. I didn't exactly show skin except for my face, hands, and feet, but I also didn't wear a huge coat 24/7. I wore a black long-sleeved shirt, black loose pants, heeled sandals, and my black and pink backpack was on my, well, back. I had dark eyes that almost looked black and my hair went down just below my shoulder blades. Shiori Aburame, the hottest bug user in the history of bug users.

I turned off the faucet and dried my hands. As soon as I walked out the bathroom, a loud boom shook the building. I stumbled to gain my balance again. What the hell was that!

I took off down the hall, heading towards the classroom. I slowed my pace when I noticed the door was ajar. I couldn't hear anything so I decided to walk in. Some of the Genin unconscious, out on the floor. I could tell some must have escaped. A huge opening in the wall was visible/

As I was about to turn around, a silver needle stuck the wall behind me, centimeters away from my vital neck spots. A woman stepped out from the shadows chuckling.

"Ooohh, so close." she said smirking.

"Who are you?!" I shouted. There was no way she was going to get away with this!

She chuckled slowly. "I am Fuyu Hoshimi"

"Fuyu Hoshimi..." I muttered. The same sounded SO familiar, yet I couldn't place my finger on it. "What do you want with us? We're just Genin!"

"You see little girl. I'm an assassin. People hire, I accept. People pay, I kill. It's simple."

"But why us! Out of all people, why a bunch of kids?" I said, my voice rising.

Fuyu pulled out a dozen senbon. "Little girl, I don't ask questions unless it has something to do with my money. So unless you're paying me, die!" Fuyu flung the senbon at me. I waved my hand, my amazing bugs coming to my rescue as the blocked the weapons with their bodies.

"Not bad, girl. Now, let's dance!" Fuyu pulled out what seemed like a hundred senbon and flung them at me. I jumped out the room, dodging the what seemed like a finishing move. Something just wasn't adding up. I needed to find Norio and Inoe. Quick.

I sped down the hall, dodging the senbon as the woman walked slowly behind me. Her laughter replaced the silence as I rounded the corner and took off, leaving her a very _special_ present.

* * *

Yup. I know it was shorter than the first chapter but hey, once I've gotten all the characters, I'll make them waaayy longer. Thanks or being patience!


	3. Engagement

Sup again. I'm impressed with all of the characters that have been sent in. Thanks to those who sent. I'll be introducing Squad Ibiki for this chapter. By the way, this does follow the anime... sorta.

**1207**

**Chapter 3**  
**Engagement**

* * *

"So, what should we do?" Hex asked. He was rather short for his age, standing at a 4' and 2''. He had short, spiky, black hair with orange streaks and stormy-grey eyes with a cat-like pupil. Clothes wise, He wore an all dark-grey colored outfit, a sleeveless shirt, loose pants, and combat boots.

"I know. Maybe we should stand here and _wait_ like useless academy ninja!" A boy taller by a foot said. His white hair covered on of his cold silver eyes. He had on full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved white coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder.

Hanabi sighed leaning against the wall. "I'm thinking..." She wore a sleeveless, black v-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath, black shorts, and black sandals.

"Well, you guys can sit here and be _weak_, but I'd rather go down fighting!"

"You'd be killed,, Hershel" Hex said.

"Better than asham-"

"Shush" Hanabi cut him off. The veins around her eye were visible.

"Don't tell me to shu-"

"Shush!" Hanabi shouted. Hershel grumbled and went back to the corner, mumbling something on his way.

"That's odd..." she whispered.

"What's od-" Hex asked, cut off by the Hyuga holding up a finger.

"Someone is fighting that woman, but their chakra is disturbed."

"What do you mean?" Hex asked, the infamous look of confusing taking over his expression.

"It's like... they have chakra all over their body and they're releasing waves at Fuyu. Her network is fine but she's striking down the waves of chakra somehow?"

"Is that all?" Hershel said.

"No. It seems three ninja are just around the corner"

"From _us?_"

"No, from Fuyu"

"Then maybe we should get involved as well" Hershel said. Hex and Hanabi nodded.

* * *

Team Ebisu slowly crept us the hall, sticking to the wall. Konohamaru lead the group, followed by Udon, then Moegi. Apparently, a fierce battle was taking place between Shiori and Fuyu.

"Konohamaru? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Udon asked, sniffing so hard that the eternal drop of snot, returned to his nose. Moegi shivered.

"Yeah, Kono. We're only Genin. Besides, what were you planning to do, Sexy Jutsu?"

Konohamaru turned around, showing a huge grin that looked oh-so familiar.

Moegi and Udon sweat-dropped. "Are you _serious_? She's a _female_. No woman will fall for that stupid immature jutsu" Moegi whispered.

Konohamaru turned back around. "Did you say something"

"Ugh!"

Konohamaru smiled and formed the hand seals "Sexy Jutsu" In a puff of smoke, Konohamaru had change from the short boy to the beautiful woman.

"Woooow" Udon said, eyes widened. "You've really improved. I have to say, I haven't seen a girl as pretty as that in a _long_ time"

Moegi grumbled and turned around, walking away, cursing as she did so.

Konohamaru or in this case, as he liked to call her Konohamora, winked at Udon before turning around and strutting out in the middle of the hallway. Fuyu and Shiori stopped their actions to look at the naked woman. Shiori rolled her eyes and shrugged, returning her focus back to the blushing Fuyu. A small drip of blood leaked from the woman's nose.

"Like what you see?" Konohamora asked.

Fuyu shook her head and fired a dozen senbon at the naked woman. Konohamora shrieked, causing the jutsu to end, and dodged all of the needles. "Hey, it worked!"

"That's it" Fuyu said slowly. "Senbon Scatter!" Hundreds of needles shot at the two genin. Moegi quickly pulled Konohamaru out of the impending danger while Shiori wasn't so lucky.

Moegi sighed. "You're so stupid!" she grumbled. Team Ebisu stuck their heads just past the corner. Shiori was no longer Shiori. In place of a body was what seemed like thousands of small bugs crawling around. Moegi screamed. The bugs quickly formed a giant ball and flew past the three ninja.

"Amazing" Udon said. "A insect clone..."

Fuyu gasped, realization hitting her. She had fought a clone the whole time. "So the real one got away" Fuyu silently laughed to herself. Damn kids.

Konohamaru walked back into the hallway. Moegi and Udon hesitant, followed.

"So you babies come out to play?"

"_Babies?_ You call us the _babies_? Says the woman whose been throwing needles at us non-stop. Come on! Look at us! A bunch of loser Genin and you can't even take us out with your bare hands!"

"You've got balls, boy. Alright then, come at me!" Fuyu smirked.

Konohamaru and Moegi charged while Udon formed a hand sign, making two clones. "Team Ebisu," the three said in unison. "Tri Attack!"

Udon's clones took the lead. Fuyu whacked both of them, the clone's smoke blinding her. Udon slid between her legs then swerved, his legs sweeping Fuyu off the ground. Udon quickly rolled away. Moegi threw a paper bomb at the spot where Fuyu would land. When the woman landed the bomb went off, shooting her into the air. She screamed in pain. Konohamaru smiled and jumped in the air.

"It's over, final blow!" He did a front flip and extended his right leg. His leg connected with Fuyu's stomach, crashing her into the ground. The three ninja jumped back, each smiling.

"Did...we get her?" Udon asked.

"On the contrary" the woman said standing up. She smiled. Her hair and the back of her clothing was charred. "You're going to have to do more than that kiddie move to defeat me. She rapidly started forming hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Fire expelled from Fuyu's mouth, forming into a giant fire-ball. The three Genin braced for impact.

"8 Trigrams Palm Rotation!" The fire spiraled around the shield of chakra. Team Ebisu slowly opened their eyes. "Yeah, go Hanabi" Moegi yelled. The fires ceased and Hanabi stopped spinning.

"Damn Brats!" Fuyu cursed. Hershel and Hex took an offensive style of opposite sides of the Hyuga.

"Are you guys alright?" Hex asked, not taking his eyes off Fuyu.

"We're fine!" Konohamaru said! The three Genin pulled out a kunai.

"Just don't get in our way" Hershel said. Konohamaru grunted while Moegi sighed, a faint blush creeping in. Hershel held out his hand, a long white bone extending from it.

"That's gross" Konohamaru mumbled.

"And the party keeps jumpin'" Fuyu growled and pulled out a scroll. "Let's see how you like this!" she yelled opening it. "A Thousand Strikes of Death!"

The six ninjas' eyes widened. "Hanabi!" Hershel shouted.

"I don't have enough chakra!" The senbon shot out from the scroll, their numbers multiplying. Fuyu's laugh echoed throughout the building.

* * *

Did you like it? A little bit longer than the others. I want it to be longer but I don't have all my characters yet. Two more characters for Tsume's team! Come on people! Don't forget to review and I enjoyed reading your Oc vs Konohamaru fights. I'm thinking about doing a little chapter with all your fights inside. Tell me what you think! Later!


	4. United

I got the rest of my characters! Thank you everyone and maybe some time later, I might need some more OCs. Who knew Oc creators were just as good artists. If you check my profile and see a link, that's the appearance of that Oc. I'll also put the links in this chapter. Also, if any one would like to beta this story, just PM and will go from there. **Can I get a shoutout to Toto Kiti who helped me alot with this story. You rock! If I have any errors, let me know!**

**0127**

**Chapter 4**  
**United**

* * *

**_Previously on 0127 _**

_"And the party keeps jumpin'" Fuyu growled and pulled out a scroll. "Let's see how you like this!" she yelled opening it. "A Thousand Strikes of Death!"_

_The six ninjas' eyes widened. "Hanabi!" Hershel shouted._

_"I don't have enough chakra!" The senbon shot out from the scroll, their numbers multiplying. Fuyu's laugh echoed throughout the building._

**Now, 0127 Continues **

"Shut up, you two!" Hitomi snapped, and her teammates immediately ceased. She had blue hair that reached her lower back and hung on a loose with a silver hair-clip. The front of her hair reached her eyes and covered the Caged Bird Seal and she had shoulder length bangs. She had the typical pale, pupil-less eyes of a Hyuga and pale skin. She wore a pale blue shirt with short pale grey sleeves, and black fingerless gloves. Her headband was around her waist. Her black ninja pants ran mid-thigh with a kunai holster strapped on her right leg. Nice black ninja shoes finished the outfit.

Kimochi opened her mouth first. "Hey hey, what now? What should we do, I mean there's a crazy lady runnin' around with pointu sticks!" She had long, flowing blue hair reaching her lower back with two buns on the sides her head and a patch of hair hanging over her headband partially covering her right eye. Her bright green eyes were narrow and the black pupils were diamond-shaped. She wore a short black top with white stripes, white fingerless gloves, and a bandage-like broad belt on her hips with the upper half green and the lower half blue. She had knee-length black ninja pants with the kunai holster on the right leg, and white heeled ninja sandals.

"Yeah!" Juhiko added unnecessarily, his small dog barking too. Juhiko was a little short with a medium body build. He had messy, spiky brown hair, held up by the Konoha headband around his forehead, turquoise eyes, sharp teeth, and the fang markings on his cheeks. He wore a white t-shirt with a yellow stain on its left shoulder and another pair of fangs. On top of the shirt he wore a black jacket, with a grey area from the high collar to the chest. The sleeves of the jacket were long and grey just above the elbow, and white downwards. He has black fingerless gloves on his hands. Juhiko wore loose, black ninja pants with the kunai holster strapped to his right leg. Lastly, he wore black ninja sandals.

His small nin-dog, Kabamaru, barked. It was a white Finnish Spitz with black stripes resembling a birch, blueish-black eyes with a bright green ring, his snout was black, and his mouth and eyes were outlined with black.

"We'll most likely join the fight. But there's something fishy about this." Hitomi answered.

"Wait what?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. I mean, weren't all the sensei following that guy here, but they still didn't do anything. You forget that she took down our senseis apparently, yet why hasn't she gotten us genin? This might be a test or something." Hitomi answered. Her teammates made an 'O' shape with their mouths. She rolled her eyes, then concentrated back to the fight her byakugan. "Looks like Shiori's clone dispelled and Hanabi has taken action. We should find Shiori's team and come up with a plan. Let's go!" She stated, and thus Team Tsume left to find Team Anko.

* * *

"And, that would be all the information my clone picked up!" Shiori said. Inoe nodded and strokes her chin with her index finger and thumb.

"Yes...interesting. Now it all makes sense...except for one thing...why?"

Norio looked at the two girls. Of course he was put in a squad with all girls. Sometimes, he wished he could switch places with Moegi, but that spoiled brat wouldn't last a day with these crazy chicks.

Shiori suddenly gasped and turned around, facing the corner. "My bugs say three people are on their way..."

"Baddies?" the Nara asked.

"Other Genin?" Inoe added.

"The latter. It's team Tsume"

Team Tsume rounded the corner. "Hiya guys! How's it going? We ran all over lookin' for you guys""

"Yeah!" Juhiko added for no reason. Norio sighed. He was surrounded by crazy people.

"No we didn't. I have the byakugan." Hitomi said, rolling her eyes. She cleared her throat. "ANYWAY, we've come hoping to exchange information. Hopefully, you thought this was fishy as well"

Inoe nodded. "Yes. What can you tell us?"

* * *

"Die!" Fuyu screamed. The six ninja prepared for the worst death ever.

"Wall of Insects Jutsu!" Shiori yelled. Her bugs swarmed to create a wall of defense, not only blocking the fatal attack, but making a cover Fuyu couldn't see behind. Team Tsume and Team Anko joined the other Genin.

"So we're the only force left huh?" Hitomi asked, examining the crowd.

"Oh, and you guys are welcome!" Inoe added. Hershel smacked his lips.

"Finally, let's kick some ass!" Juhiko yelled. Kabamaru barked twice.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" kimochi shouted.

"Took you guys long enough" Hershel said, smirking. "I thought I was gonna have to break out my ultimate jutsu for these dweebs"

"Oh, go fu-!" kimochi was stopped by Norio.

"Does anyone else here the crackling noise that sounds like..."

"Fire!" the Sarutobi yelled. Shiori's bugs were bombarded against the attack.

"Guys! My bugs can't hold up any longer" the bug user said, sending more swarms into the wall.

"Alright! Team Ebisu, Team Ibki, take a rest!" Inoe shouted.

"Team Anko. Team Tsume. Let's make this quick"

* * *

Fuyu cursed at herself. She should've finished them a long time ago, but yet, she let the battle prolong. Now it was 12 against one and she knew that would be tough for her since... it didn't matter anymore. She would finish them now.

The black wall started to disperse and the waves of bugs came at her. Fuyu formed the correct hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire B-" Suddenly Fuyu's body was unable to move. The woman looked down at her feet and a long shadow connected her to a pineapple haired boy.

"What... what is this?" Fuyu struggled to move but it was hopeless.

"I see they didn't teach you my clan's specialty at the academy!" Norio said.

"I- don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb! Shiori yelled. "kimochi"

"Alright. My turn to shine! Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu!"

* * *

An imaginary circle of leaves spun around Fuyu, enveloping her, disappearing shortly after.

'What's going on?' Fuyu thought. She was small again, her academy size. She was in a room. The classroom. Sakura was crying on the floor. The teacher was probably off looking for Naruto again Her nose was bleeding. Fuyu's fist had red on it. Ino came over, yelling and scolding her, not Fuyu, but Ami.

"Ami! You bully! You're nothing but an insecure girl and you only bully others because _NO ONE LOVES YOU_! Ino said. The words echoed over and over and her head.

_NO ONE LOVES YOU_

___NO ONE LOVES YOU_

_NO ONE LOVES YOU_

Ami began to cry. After all, it was true. After that incident she flunked the class and changed her name to Fuyu where she took on a different persona. By that time, Iruka had came in and had Naruto rush Sakura to the nurse. Iruka scolded Ino and sentenced her to week's detention think Ami was innocent. Before Ino left, she punched Ami square in the nose, breaking it. Everyone laughed as Ami fell to the floor. Iruka went after Ino _instead_ of her. Ino was right.

No one loved her

* * *

"What's she seeing?" Hitomi asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" kimochi retorted.

"I would use my mind transfer and find out, but I'm just too tired" Inoe said, shrugging her shoulders. Fuyu had sunk to her knees, sobbing. Anko, Ibiki, Ebisu, and Tsume appeared behind her smiling, except for Ibiki.

"Great job everyone!" Anko said. "Especially Team Tsume and my squad!" The squad members cheered a bit by the comment. Some Ambu appeared and took the sobbing Fuyu with them. Anko raised a eyebrow at the girl and shrugged.

"Why'd you put us through this?" Hershel asked harshly.

"To test your abilities for the chunin exams. I can see some of you are worthy" Ibiki said. He glared at his students. "Some of you are not."

"But regardless!" Ebisu added. "Since you survived, so to speak, you will all be participating in the exams whether you like it, or not!"

Tsume laughed. "It was funny watching you guys, especially my team. Wooh!" The Inuzuka elbowed Anko who glared at her.

"Who wants some Dango!?" Anko asked, throwing her fist into the air. Norio, Inoe, Shiori cheered at the thought. "See ya other dweebs later!" Anko said disappearing. Her students followed.

"Team Tsume. Let's go eat some steak! Kiba's having a barbeque!" Team Tsume was the next to leave.

"So, Ebisu, what are we going to do?" Konohamaru asked. He had worked his butt off and (thought) he deserved something.

"Oh, we're going to the hot springs" Ebisu said, a little bit too happily.

The three students sweat-dropped. "Pervy Sensei" Konohamaru muttered walking at out the building, Moegi and Udon at his side. "I'm gonna start calling you that, Pervy Sensei!" Ebisu sighed and followed his students.

Ibiki glared at his squad. "I'm disappointed in you three!"

"We tried our best" Hershel said, obviously not meaning it.

"No! I've seen what you three can do individually, and as a team. You didn't even give it your all. Why?"

Hanabi moved the single strand of hair out of her face only for it to return. "I told them not to use their full ability. That way, we'd have an advantage over them in the final battle. It was actually Hex's idea."

"Is this true, Hex?"

Hex nodded. "Yes, Sir"

Ibiku chuckled to himself. "Come on. 10 climbs up the Hokage Mountain and we'll celebrate" The four ninja disappeared.

* * *

Hey guys, longer chapter. As you can see, the chunin exams are approaching. If you have any cool or fun ideas for changing it up a bit, PM me! Laters! NExt Chapter is a spceial/ova whatever you wanna call it.

**Konohamaru's Long Big Day! (Title is subject to change.)**


	5. 1207 OVA 1: Konohamaru's Long Day

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. Really, I've been busy with life's surprises and whatnot. Not to mention my other stories. Heh. Tempest fans, the chapter will be out shortly! Phantom fans, that chapter is coming along nicely. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited my stories. I love you guys! Now... 1207 news.

Thanks to all who wrote that Konohamaru short. It wasn't for nothing! This is my Naruto Special, call it a OVA if you will. I like to do one of these for the 5th chapters to take a break! 1,2,3,4,(5),6,7,8,9,(10) etc. Give me your ideas and suggestions! (Most of it will be copy & paste but I did have to edit small parts to make a flowing plot for the story. Hope you don't mind. Also, there are a lot of different writing styles so bare with it.)

* * *

**1207 Cast Presents**

**Konohamaru's Long Day**

Konohamaru had woken up early this morning, hoping to be at the training grounds before his team so he could pull a prank on them. Smiling widely, Konohamaru picked up his speed and started dashing towards the meeting place.

".. And pop goes the weasel~ !" Kimochi sang happily, jogging somewhere around the village streets.

One would ask, why the hell is there a civilian girl running around the streets before 6 a.m, singing "pop goes the weasel. Certainly one would think her mental health was not the best apple in the bunch. The answer is that this girl was in fact not a civilian, instead she was a _fairly_ decent genin kunoichi taking a morning stroll. Kimochi was so deep in her thoughts that she did not hear the footsteps approaching from around the corner, and ran straight at the person who was running towards the training grounds.

They both fell to the ground landing on their bottoms.

"Oww, what the hell was that?!" Kimochi groaned and sat up, then pointed at Konohamaru dramatically and loudly exclaimed:

"**! Watch where you goin'!"

"Me?! You weren't even paying any attention to where you were going!"

"Yeah, but I came from your right! That means I had right of way!"

"Whatever! You still ran into me!"

"No I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"WELL PUNK IF YOU WANNA FIGHT COME AT ME!" Kimochi finally snapped, and jumped backward throwing shuriken at Konohamaru in the process.

Konohamaru jumped to the side and smirked. "What, that's all you can do?!" He then continued by taking a kunai out and engaging Kimochi into a taijutsu fight.

She barely managed to dodge the first blows, but around the tenth swing a few strands of her beautiful blue hair was cut.

"OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY HAIR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Konohamaru, flinching from her loud voice, retreated backwards a few feet.

"Oh geez! Stop screaming like a madman, you're waking everyone up!" By this point, Kimochi was practically red with anger, and you could almost see the smoke coming from her ears. "** YOU YOU **IN' **! YOUR'E GONNA PAY!" Kimochi then concentrated her chakra to her eyes and glared intensely at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

"Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage" Kimochi whispered the name of the genjutsu, leaves starting to whirl around her opponent. Suddenly Konohamaru's pupils shrunk and his eyes went dull and blank.

'Ugh, what the hell happened..' Konohamaru groaned mentally, standing up as he did so.

'Where was I? Oh, Yeah! I was kickin' that idiot's butt, but then everything went blank.. ' Konohamaru thought frowning.

'I remember looking her in the eyes, and then nothi-' Konohamaru cut his train of thought when he realized he must be under a genjutsu.

He briefly wondered why there wasn't anything terrifying or traumatizing waiting for him, but he just shrugged it off and placed his hands into a familiar hand sign. He briefly thank kami for having Ebisu teach them those "un-useful" techniques.

"Release!"

Kimochi's eyes widened. "What the hell, it didn't work?!" She shouted confused.

"Huh? Well, what was it even supposed to do anyways?" Konohamaru asked, awakened from the illusion.

"It.. It was supposed to use your fears against you! How.." Kimochi rambled confused.

"Oh, my fears? I don't think I have any." He said grinning, taking a kunai out and lunging at Kimochi. Kimochi pulled a kunai out and started blocking and striking.

'So.. It would appear that my genjutsu doesn't work on people who haven't acknowledged their fears.. Well damn, I'll have to fix that later' She thought, then hissed out in pain as Konohamaru nicked her arm and then kicked her away.

Kimochi managed to land on her feet, although she struggled not fall down. Konohamaru grabbed a few smoke bombs and threw them at Kimochi. He then quickly placed a few paper bombs on the ground, retreating backwards in the process. Meanwhile, on the other side of the smoke wall, Kimochi decided to just dash through and then hit Konohamaru as hard as she could.

She started dashing through the smoke, stepping on a paper bomb in process, causing it to blow up and send her flying through the air. She decided she might as well take advantage of it, even though it would give her recoil. She outstretched her foot, aiming at Konohamaru's face. Since the poor boy wasn't certainly expecting that, Kimochi hit him square in the face and knocked him off his feet at the same time, causing them both to crash to the ground. Now lying in a weird tangled heap, Konohamaru and Kimochi both groaning in pain.

After a while of them managing to untangle themselves, Konohamaru looked at the sun.

"Aww man, now I don't have any time to set up my prank!" Kimochi's ears perked up at the 'P' word.

"..A prank? ..Can I help?" Konohamaru just looked at Kimochi surprised, while Kimochi just flashed him a sneaky grin.

After a few seconds of silence, Konohamaru grinned back at her. "Oh, yeah! Ok, so this is how it goes.." They both started walking towards the training grounds, completely forgetting about the disaster area they left behind.

Three minutes later, Tsunade stumbled out of the nearby bar, sake bottle at hand. "Stupid damn gamblers!" she shouted, eyelids heavy and face flushed. "Woah, hic, who... who, hic, made this huge mess, hic, and didn't even, hic, clean it up!?" she said, trying to keep her balance. "Oh what the hell. Who gives a damn anyway" She smiled deviously before chugging the bottle of sake over a couple houses. She laughed to herself. "Heh, hic, idiots"

* * *

Moegi, Udon, and Ebisu, stood waiting at the 5th training ground. "Do you think he got the message?" Udon asked, sniffing.

"He should have." Moegi replied.

"Well, he'll get it soon enough. I know it was short notice, but Anko requested that we switch training fields."

* * *

Konohamaru and Kimochi snicked to themselves as they finished the final touches on their prank.

"Oh, kami, this is going to be hilarious!" Konohamaru said.

"OMK!, I know! I can't wait to see the looks on their stupid faces...well, except for Udon's. He really, like _really, _needs to clean his nose or somethin'. I mean, how gross is that. It just always hangs and it jiggles when he talks...he should re-" Kimochi suddenly stopped talking.

"What, what is it? Konohamaru asked.

"Uh-Oh, Kimochi said. "LATER!" she jumped out the tree and ran away.

"What was her deal?" Konohamaru mumbled to himself.

Inoe cursed at mentally at her teacher. She had woken extra early to get to the training grounds so she could get a head start with training and while she was walking, a sake bottle hit her in the head. Now she smelled like complete total sake. And to top it off, her teammates weren't even here!

Konohamaru gulped. If Inoe hit the target in the center, he would die. If he moved, he would die. Lose/Lose.

Inoe did an exasperated sigh and pulled out a kunai, sloppily and furiously throwing it at the target. Bullseye! Inoe shrugged. Big deal.

Time went in slow motion as the string slowly slid up the tree, activating the mechanism. Inoe frowned, squinting her eyes so she could get a better look into the tree. Was that...a blue scarf?

The pie shot out of the tree, hitting Inoe in the face. Bullseye.

The pan fell to the ground, and Konohamaru could swear he saw steam blowing out of her ears, a deja vu moment. And to make matters worse, the Sarutobi fell out of the tree, laughing.

Inoe pulled out a kunai. "KO-NO-HA-MA-RUUUUUUU!" she screamed. Konohamaru went wide eyed and stood up.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm Sorry!" He yelled. Inoe shook her head like a madman.

"DIEEEE!" Inoe yelled, running after Konohamaru. She swung the blade in the air, barely missing Konohamaru's face.

"H-hey!" Konohamaru threw a paper bomb in front of Inoe as he did a few backflips. It exploded, sending the blonde at _least_ twenty feet back.

"That's it, Sarutobi! I'll dance on your grave!" Inoe charged at the boy again and started swinging her fists at him.

"Otta girl!" Anko yelled, Shiori and Norio at her side. "Get 'em!"

Inoe punched Konohamaru in the face who stumbled back from the blow. Inoe quickly stepped on his scarf, practically choking him. Sarutobi struggled out of the tight grasp. She formed a hand sign.

"Say bye bye!" Inoe said. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer!"

Inoe's body fell to its knees.

Konohamaru smiled deviously. "I'll be back Anko-sensei!" the boy yelled running into the forest.

Anko smiled, waving. "Take your time!"

Norio sighed. Crazy women.

* * *

Konohamaru ran to the field, panting. "Wow, I'm really out of shape." he said, walking up to his teammates.

"What?" Moegi asked.

Konohamaru smirked. "Hey, loser, why don't you make yourself useful and pretty and let that monster you call _hair_ down." Moegi gasped. The boy took this as the chance to spit in her mouth. She ran away crying.

"KONOHAMARU! What's gotten into you?" Ebisu asked.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Konohamaru said, he grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it down. In the confusion, he kicked the older man in the junk. Udon was scared to bits. Snot was running down his face.

"Oh, and Udon?" Konohamaru jumped in the air, kicking the boy in the face and smashing his glasses. "Is your nose running?" The kid said walking away. "Maybe you should go catch it!" The Sarutobi disappeared.

* * *

Konohamaru woke up on the forest ground. He groaned in pain. He felt like he'd been tossed all over the place and the worse part is, he didn't remember a thing. Right after...Inoe used ...!

Konohamaru jumped to his feet, patting his head all over. He glared at the small dog that was taking a leak on a piece of fabric.

"Is that _mine!?"_ he yelled. The dog scampered off into the forest. Konohamaru followed it, picking up his wet headband.

_**Juhiko POV**_

"INUZUKAAAH!"

I flinched at the loud noise. I was just takin' a walk 'round the training grounds. What'd I do now?! When I turned around, I saw Konohamaru standing, holding his headband in front of him. Kabamaru just skipped past him to my side.

"What do you want Sarutobi?!" I asked him, annoyed.

"Your friggin' mutt just pissed on my headband!" Konohamaru whined loudly.

'_Sheesh, he's so whiny sometimes-WHUT DID HE SAY?!_' "HEY! Who you callin' a mutt?! Kabamaru is a perfectly fine, pure breed Finnish Spitz!"

"Yeeah right, because all spitzes are black and white and bigger than normal.."

"Shaddap! He's a variation! Nin-dog kind!" I snapped at him. '_God, he's so annoying!.. How many times have I said that already?._.'

"Pfft, Nin-dog, yeah right. He doesn't even know how to chase his own tail!" Konohamaru retaliated. This time it was Kabamaru's turn to be mad.

"I'LL SHOW YOU MUTT, YOU PESKY BRAT!" Kabamaru growled (at least thats what Juhiko heard, Konohamaru just heard barking). Kabamaru lunged at Konohamaru, but he quickly sidestepped. "Well if you wanna fight, bring it on, Inuzuka!" "I'll kick your butt, Sarutobi!"

_**End Juhiko POV**_

Juhiko lunged at Konohamaru, but he jumped to the side and threw shuriken at him. Juhiko managed to whip out a kunai and deflect most of the shuriken, but a few hit him in the arm. He hissed in pain, throwing his kunai at Konohamaru. His opponent dodged, and jumped to the trees. "We need a plan.." Juhiko grumbled. '_I don't want to admit it, but I suck at planning.._'

Kabamaru suddenly dragged him to the forest surrounding the training ground. "Whut?!" Juhiko impatiently asked, only for Kabamaru to growl at him to keep it down. "You have a plan?" Juhiko whispered. Kabamaru nodded and began quietly barking out the plan.

...

Konohamaru yawned. He had set up a few traps up while furryboy and mutt were in the bushes. Normally, he wouldn't let them stay there incase they came up with a plan, but he was certain that Mr. Hairbrain couldn't come up with anything that would save them. On the other hand, this fight had already taken a while, and he was actually planning on doing something else today as well. Coming to a conclusion that he should end this fight now, he jumped down from the tree he was perched on, avoiding the traps he set up. He carefully approached the place where dumb and dumber disappeared, only to hear the Inuzuka shout "Four Legs Technique!" Konohamaru cursed under his breath, jumping backwards a few steps, knowing that it wasn't very smart to jump into a taijutsu fight with an Inuzuka on Four Legs (pun intended). And right on cue, Juhiko jumped from the bushes landing on four legs, followed by.. another Juhiko? Well damn.

"Human Beast Clone.. well this'll be harder than I thought." Who he assumed was the dog lunged at him, Konohamaru just barely avoiding his claws, just to be punched by the other one. Konohamaru jumped backwards, only to hear multiple kunai cutting through air. With a yelp Konohamaru ducked and avoided the kunai that came from his own trap which he accidentally set off. He had barely any time to react when suddenly both of his foes lunged at him, engaging him in Taijutsu. Konohamaru managed to land a few punches and kicks, but he never seemed to hit the mutt. He was clearly at a disadvantage. Suddenly Juhiko and Kabamaru jumped backwards, just barely not hitting his second trap. What a shame.

Juhiko grinned mentally, this was actually working! Now it was time to finish this. It was time for the most awesomest bestest of the best Fang Over Fang the world had ever seen-THWANG! Juhiko blinked when he realized he had set off a trap, and barely dodged the shuriken aimed at him. Few of them hit it's target, and Juhiko let out a hiss. That's when Konohamaru lunged at Kabamaru with a kunai in hand. '_Oh shit!_ _Now he knows which one of us is me and which one is Kabamaru!_' Juhiko thought frantically.

Kabamaru kept dodging the hits Konohamaru tried to land on him with difficulty. Juhiko lunged at Konohamaru, hoping that he wouldn't hit Kabamaru and dispel the henge/clone. Then another snap was heard, and a bunch of kunai with exploding tags flew at the three and hit the ground below their feet. Konohamaru grinned and used a substitution jutsu. Juhiko blinked, and then realized that he had to dodge or else, boom goes the Inuzuka. He and Kabamaru started running away, but they didn't quite get out of the explosion radius. He and Kabamaru were thrown to the ground, sprawled out in all sorts of ways. Juhiko moaned in pain with Kabamaru out cold next to him.

Konohamaru came from the bushes grinning. "Had enough, mutt boy?" Konohamaru asked smugly. Juhiko was barely able to get up and spat out the mud in his mouth. He then picked Kabamaru up and glared at Konohamaru.

"Just wait for it, pea-for-brains. I'll get you!" Juhiko growled. Konohamaru started laughing. Grumbling something unintelligent under his breath, Juhiko turned around and left. Before he exited the training grounds, he turned his head and said, "Have fun with your headband." Grinning, Juhiko left, leaving a shocked Konohamaru gaping there. He had completely forgotten about the headband! Chuckling, Juhiko strolled towards his house. '_And now for some carrots!_'

* * *

Konohamaru ran out of Lady Tsunade's office, closing the door in time to block the vase that was thrown at him. He cringed, not truly knowing how many swear words existed until now. Looking back, it probably wasn't a good idea to throw his smelly pee-stained headband in her face.

"LET ME KILL HIM!" he could hear her yell. Shizune was trying frantically to calm her down. Konohamaru smiled, jumping out the window. He noticed his teammates glaring at him.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry I missed practice, its been a long da-" Moegi punched him in the face, sending him flying into a brick wall.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He shouted. Moegi stared at the kid, her eye twitching.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sarutobi! Udon get 'em!"

Udon also shared the same countenance. On his face was an imprint of his glasses and a few cuts. He did a few hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Snot Restraint Jutsu!" The kid took in a huge breath of air, his cheeks resembling chipmunks, then forced it out his nose. Chunks of snot shot at Konohamaru, trapping him in its stickiness.

Ebisu smiled deviously, taking out a paper bomb. He threw it at his student, lodging it in the snot. "No hard feelings, right?"

"W-what, what'd I do?" Konohamaru screamed, struggling. His teammates shared a fox like grin, something he usually only saw on Naruto. His screams echoed throughout the whole village and smoke could be seen from miles away.

* * *

Konohamaru landed on top of the Hokage Mountain where Hanabi was doing solo training. She ignored the kid, focusing on perfecting her new jutsu. Konohamaru stared at the girl in shock and confusion. Why wasn't she helping him? What was she doing?

Kid Sarutobi stood up and walked over to the girl who took a few steps back. This continued on until Hanabi finally lost it and threw a kunai at the boy, scrapping his cheek.

"Hey! What was that for?" He seemed to be wondering that a lot today.

Hanabi sighed. "You're annoying me and I'm trying to train. You know how strict Ibiki is" the girl said, returning back to her strange formations.

"Well, since everyone practically hates me, why do you and I train for a bit"

"No"

Konohamaru face palmed. "What?! Why not?"

"You suck. If you can hit a perfect target with a kunai, I'll spar with you."

"Fine. Just don't cry when I beat you!"

* * *

_**Hershel's POV**_

Konohamaru, the idiot has been trying to hit a bull's-eye with that kunai of his for over an hour. He obviously needed some instruction from a pro.

"Konohamaru" I said as I walked over to him. "I'm not sure if you know, but you actually have to aim if you plan to hit something."

"I'd like to see you do better, jerk" he said as he sent a glare my way.

"Fine" I threw my kunai...only to hit the edge of the target

"Hahaha! Looks like someone needs to go back to the academy"

"Oh, I wasn't aware your skills were that bad konohamaru, but don't worry, i'm sure you'll catch up to me in a few years... oh wait, no you won't" I laughed.

"Oh yeah? You think you're better than me?" Konohamaru growled.

"Yes, I do, after all, you're nothing special, are you?"

"_Special? _Don't get me started on _special. _My whole family is _special. _When's the last time someone in your clan was Hokage?"

"Tch! Just because you're his grandson doesn't mean you have his power _or_ skill. All it means is that you two are from the same clan."

"It also means that no one will blame me if I crush you into a brick wall!"

"Well if you think you're so good why don't we have a battle?" I said, knowing he would take the bait. "Just don't go crying to Tsunade when you get creamed"

"I'll show you who's gonna get creamed! Sexy Jutsu!" Suddenly there was a cloud of mist and at the moment I wished I knew what he was planning and what he said. I looked around, expecting a barrage of attacks.

When the smoke finally cleared I noticed konohamaru was nowhere to be found. Instead I saw an very attractive woman standing there with nothing but an extremely revealing bathing suit on

"Excuse me miss. You have didn't happen to see a kid with an idiotic grin on his face around here, did you?"

"Maybe I did, and maybe i didn't" she said while walking towards me, swaying her hips seductively.

**Konohamaru's POV**

I walked towards Hershel while he continued to look for me. Man, this was too easy! I stood next him until he noticed how close I was.

"Uhh...miss? What are you doing?" Hershel asked.

What?! Was he really not affected by this jutsu? That could only mean one of two things. Wither he swung the other way or he was a fine Shinobi indeed. I'd prefer if it wasn't the latter.

I guess I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way. I punched him in the face and he staggered back a little before turning into water? Wait, water? Da faq?

"Hmph! I figured you might be planning something so I took the liberty of creating a water clone while that cloud of smoke obscured our vision" Hershel said as he jumped down from a tree. "Now, why don't you use a real jutsu this time, Konohamaru"

Gosh, this guy was cocky. Now I see what Naruto had to deal with. "Fine then. Clone Jutsu!" There was a short burst of smoke, and when it cleared there were ten me's. "See if you can find the real one" they all said simultaneously.

"If you're stepping things up, I suppose I should too. Dance of the Willow!"

I had never heard of that technique before, and as I watched, he seemed to be growing spikes out of multiple points on his body.

"Where did you learn that technique? I've never even heard of it" And I knew a _lot._

"Oh, do you like it? This is my kekkei genkai _You_ are restricted to certain number of bones, correct? Well, I'm not. I can manipulate the calcium and whatnot in my body to grow as many bones as I wish".

As soon as he finished he started attacking the clones, he had already disposed of two by the time I could react. How was I gonna beat this guy? My clones were nothing more than illusions, but I couldn't attack him without revealing which one was the real me. Suddenly, I had an idea. If he's using his bones, it's a safe bet to say that he has to be at close range.

"Hey, Hershel, if you want to beat me, you'll have to find me first!" I yelled as all eight of me scattered in different directions.

**~Three Hours Later~**

_**Hershel's POV**_

"Three hours... three wasted hours. I caught every single one, and none of them were the real him" I grumbled to myself as I walked back to the area where Konohamaru had been training earlier. I had sat down next to a tree to catch my breath and think about where he could be when something hard hit my head. It was a rock... I looked up and there he was. The brat had been hiding in a tree while I wore myself out chasing his clones. "You little brat. You've been hiding in a tree for three hours?" I asked.

"Not the whole time. First, I had some ramen with Uncle Asuma. Next, I bought a popsicle, and then I decided I would take a little nap in this tree. I woke up just as you arrived and started grumbling to yourself" he said with a smug smile "Now that I think about it, I probably should have bought another popsicle to give to you as a consolation prize so you wouldn't be too down on yourself when you lost" he said while looking up at the sky.

**Konohamaru's POV**

I watched a bird fly past after delivering my speech. When I looked back down, he was standing there with a smile on his face. Glad to see he wasn't being _too_ full of himself. A blue wall appeared in front of me. I looked around to discover that I was inside a ball of water! I glanced back at the ground at Hershel who disappeared.

"Rule number one: Never take your eyes off of your opponent"

I couldn't believe it. He had somehow gotten behind me while I watched the bird.

"I'll take that consolation prize now"

Son of a bit-(**BEEP**!)

* * *

Konohamaru walked through the streets of Konoha soaked. Today had _not _been his day. And it all started with that crazy chick this morning. Following those events he had been attacked by Inoe, Juhiko, Kabamaru, almost Tsunade, Moegi, Udon, Ebisu, Hanabi, and Hershel. So far, the only decent ninja he had known in his generation were Norio, Shiori, Hex, and Hitomi. Speaking of the Hyugas, Konohamaru was suddenly in the mood to fight one. Maybe, just maybe, if he could take down _one_ Hyuga, Hanabi would give him a chance. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to fight her that bad... and he really didn't want to think about it.

A certain blue haired girl caught his interest. "Perfect" he thought aloud.

...

Hitomi frowned. Konohamaru had decided to challenge her into a spar. She couldn't refuse because he would've started mocking her, calling her names like "scaredy cat". Although that wasn't the reason why she accepted. He had started mocking the Hyuuga clan, saying things about the Hyuga girls being too stuck-up to accept a challenge, saying that in reality they were too scared to accept a challenge, referring to the time when he had challenged Hanabi to a spar, but she had refused. Hitomi had no choice to but accept. As an intelligent girl, she could stand him mocking her, but if they dared to say anything bad about the Main Family..!

"Hey Hitomi! Are we doing this or are you too scared?!" Konohamaru taunted. Hitomi sighed, and got into the Gentle Fist stance. Might as well try it out, since she had never used it against an opponent before. "Okay, GO!"

Konohamaru started by flinging a bunch of shuriken at Hitomi, not leaving her enough time to activate her Byakugan. She dodged by jumping to her right, and dashing towards Konohamaru with a kunai in hand. The two engaged in a taijutsu match, steel hitting steel, and punches and kicks delivered and blocked. Hitomi managed to spot an opening after Konohamaru's left swing, punching him in the stomach and then kicking him away from her. Hitomi quickly activated her Byakugan when Konohamaru was recovering and she slipped into the Gentle Fist stance.

Hitomi knew that his opponent knew that his techniques were useless against her, considering they were mostly focused on perverted stuff, and Hitomi certainly wasn't a pervert. Hitomi started advancing towards Konohamaru when he was thinking of a way to win. Konohamaru avoided her fists, knowing that blocking wouldn't help against a Hyuga. Suddenly Hitomi kicked Konohamaru in the stomach and then managed to touch his right shoulder when he was distracted, rendering his arm useless. Konohamaru immediately retaliated with kick on the knee and a punch to the gut. Hitomi cursed under her breath, she was not expecting for Konohamaru to recover so quickly, although she knew she lacked in power. Hitomi jumped backwards and threw a few kunai at him. He blocked the kunai with his own, and Hitomi smirked. Konohamaru's eyes widened when he noticed the exploding tags attached to the kunai, and tried to escape.

An explosion rang through the area and Hitomi narrowed her eyes, searching for Konohamaru in the smoke. Thanks to her Byakugan, she could see Konohamaru getting up although with little difficulty. Hitomi dashed forward in to the smoke and started hitting him with Gentle Fist. Konohamaru continued dodging and blocking her hits with difficulty, considering his limp arm and that he couldn't see anything in the smoke. Hitomi managed to land a few hits around his stomach causing Konohamaru to cough up blood. The smoke cleared and Hitomi jumped back.

Hitomi had to admit that the fight was a "little" unfair, considering fighting a Hyuga in taijutsu was pretty much futile, and that he couldn't use his smoke bombs because she could see through the smoke with her byakugan. On top of that, Konohamaru couldn't use his techniques, because the byakugan can see through normal bunshins, and that most of his techniques were those Sexy Jutsu of his, and they didn't really work well against non-perverted girls. Hitomi decided to end the fight by hitting his legs with the Gentle Fist, and she advanced towards Konohamaru. Hitomi was about to hit his legs, when suddenly her hand hit a woody surface. 'Substitution Jutsu..' Hitomi thought and immediately turned around just in time to dodge a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it. Hitomi rushed towards the source of the kunai, dodging them as they came. Suddenly Konohamaru jumped from the tree he was in and tried to land a kick on Hitomi's head. Hitomi barely dodged and managed to touch Konohamaru's leg when he was passing, causing him to crash to the floor. Hitomi relaxed herself, knowing Konohamaru wouldn't be getting up in a while. A sizzling sound was heard, and her eyes widened when an exploding tag went off on the ground just under her.

Hitomi was thrown in the air and she crashed ungracefully to the ground, coughing up blood. Shaking, she stood up, but fell back down. 'Damn, that explosion injured my legs.. I can't stand.. _Now_ how am I supposed to go to the store to get my daily cucumber?' Hitomi thought sarcastically. Neither of them could continue, so they just stayed there, laying on the ground, waiting for someone to find them. "Hey Hitomi.." Hitomi glanced at Konohamaru when she heard his voice, her eyes already normal, the byakugan turned off.

"Forget what I said. You're not half bad." He said, grinning afterwards. Hitomi just blinked, and then a small smile made its way to her face.

"You're not that bad either."

* * *

Later that day, Hinata had been walking home with Hanabi when they decided to help Hitomi up. The three left a flabbergasted Konohamaru who barely managed to stand up. On his way home, he was punched through a wall by an angry Tsunade. She really knew how to hold grudges.

**The End**

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait. It there were any errors, let me know! Hope it was interesting to see the other characters. The next four chapters will be about the First and Second part of the exams. Then, another special. So yeah, thanks for reading. Bye!

P.S I will need a few small minor OCs for the Third Exam battles. Just PM for details.


End file.
